Jedda Riddle: The Son of Lord Voldemort
by Jedda Riddle
Summary: Jedda Riddle, the son of the Dark Lord, has been in a Wizard/Witch orphanage for the last 12 years with his sister, Kate. Suddenly, Voldemort finds them and reveals himself..now Jedda has joined the Dark Side and Kate has fled..what will happen next? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Jedda: WASHUP?? Dis ish dah almightly Jedda, the writer of dis special likke fic. Ok, I know the first chapter is short and kinda stupid, but this is mah first fic, so go easy on the flames! I'll try to make the following chapters better, ok? So, um...R&R!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jedda. Everyone else is owned by my friends or J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Jedda Riddle: The Son of Lord Voldemort  
  
Chapter One - Meeting Their Father  
  
  
  
"Jedda! Get up you damned prat! Someone is here to pick you up!" Yelled a gruff voice. Then the voice mumbled, "It's about time your leaving.." A 12 year old boy rolled over on his back. His name was Jedda, as told by the voice. What the hell? he thought. Someone to pick me up? He stood up and got dressed, then picked up his trunk and walked out the door. I wonder if Kate is coming, also...Kate was his sister. She was the sane age as him. She had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. I hope shes coming along since shes my only friend.. He walks downstairs and saw Kate standing at the door with a tall man with messy black hair and black eyes. When he thought about it, the man looked like an older version of him.The man looked at Jedda, an unusual glint in his eyes. Kate was grinning, so she obviously knew who the man was. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. Could he..? No, he couldn't be him..Well, theres a large possibilty that he could be him..could he be our father?? Jedda sent a confused look to Kate, who continued grinning. Jedda turned to the man and didn't know if he could trust him, so he reached for his wand. If he was his father, then he wouldn't stand a chance. He father was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who is responsible for many Witch, Wizard, and Muggle deaths. "Jedda don't! He's our father!!" Kate suddenly yelled. Jedda looked to Kate then to thier 'father, and knew no more...he passed out. 


	2. Joining the Dark Side

Jedda: Tis me again. So, how was the first chapter?? In my humble likke opinion, I think it was good for a first try and for me because naturally, I suck at writing x.x; Ok, on with mah special ficcie. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Well, except for Jedda. Everyone else is owned bah mah friends or J.K. Rowling..OK?!?! Good.  
  
  
  
Jedda Riddle: The Son of Lord Voldemort  
  
Chapter 2 - Joining the Dark Side  
  
  
  
Jedda woke up later on a soft bed in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. He sat up and saw his 'father' standing by the door. Jedda looked at him. "Why come back now? Why not earlier? Or later?" he asked. He did not answer.."Answer me damnit!!" Jedda yelled. Voldemort smiled..."I came now because I just found out you were at the orphanage, and beause I haven't saeen you since you were born, 12 years ago. I wanted to see you and Kate and introduce you to the Dark Side. Do you understand, if you reach your full potential, you will become one of the greatest wizards alive!" He said. "If I teach you every spell I know, you will be feared across the Earth like me, the great Lord Voldemort!" Jedda looked at him.."If I join you, that would make me evil, right?" he asked. "There is no good nor evil, only power and those too weak to see it." said Voldemort, quoting ex- Professor Quirrel. "But, what if I die?" Voldemort's face went grim..."To the well organized mind, death is only the next adventure." said he said, quoting Albus Dumbeldore. Jedda thought for a moment, then said "Ok. I'll join..." Voldemort smirked.. "Just to let you know, Kate declined and fled..she left a note saying she was supposed to join and be a spy for the Ministry of Magic..she said she couldn't betray her father and brother.." Voldemort could see the shock on Jedda's face. "After you rest, come see me and I will teach you every spell I know." he said, walking out the door.  
  
A few hours later later, Jedda woke up again an grabbed his wand from his trunk. He then walked outside his room and saw his father and walked up to him. "I'm ready.." Voldemort just smiled....  
  
Jedda: Bwahahahaha! How did you like this chapter. To make you review, I have mah Fanfic-Self and Voldemort!  
  
Voldemort: REVIEW OR I'LL HEX YOU WITH THE IMPERIUS CURSE!! x.x;;  
  
FF(FanFic)Jedda: YEAH! I'LL HEX YOU WITH THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!! x.X  
  
Jedda: Er, the mean click the button. Yeah that button. The one that says 'Click Here to Submit Review' THe one right there. *Points* 


End file.
